Naughty List Nonsense
The third episode in SpongeBob: The Plankton Plans. And the holiday special. Plot Plankton makes everyone but him on the naughty list! Transcript * Christmas Carolers: Jingle Shells. * sledding and having snowball fights. * SpongeBob: ♩We wish you a Merry Christmas (x3) And a happy new year.♩ * cuts to the Chum Bucket. * Plankton: Muhahahahahahahahah! * Karen: What are you working on now little doofus brain? * Plankton: Only my best convention yet. * Hours later. * Plankton: Behold! * Karen: Yeah we don't need another behold. * Plankton: SHUT UP!!! This is my NAUGHTY NICE CHANGER!!!!!! * Karen: Yeah, that idea is worse than the duplicateinator. * and the Naughty Nice Changer are no longer in the Chum Bucket. * Karen: Sighs * is in Santa Claus' workshop. * Plankton: With the naughty and nice list idle, i can test this thingy out. * the naughty list and his name goes to the nice list and everyone on the nice list is on the naughty list. * Plankton: SUCCESS!!!! * watches the news. * Perch Perkins: BREAKING NEWS! The naughty list and nice list have changed! Everyone but Plankton is on the naughty list! * SpongeBob: Gasp Plankton has something to do with this, i know it! * stands on a column. SpongeBob: People of Bikini Bottom, we are on the nice list, but Plankton changed that! Were all on the naughty list and need to get off! * Bikini Bottomites charge to the Chum Bucket. * SpongeBob: Were here to stop you! * Plankton: I know that you are, but you aren't getting back on the nice list! * giant mechanical Christmas tree appears as a epic version of Jingle Bells plays. * SpongeBob: YIKES!!!! * bombs get shot out of a cannon coming out of the mouth of the mechanical tree. * SpongeBob: I will block them!!! turns into a big spongy wall blocking the ornament bombs and sending them back at the mechanical tree. * Plankton: TREE FIRE THE GIANT SPIKED ORNAMENT BOMB!!!!! * cannon shoots out a gigantic ornament bomb that is grey with spikes. * SpongeBob: RETREAT! * run out of the Chum Bucket and inside the Chum Bucket, the giant spiked ornament bomb starts flashing red. * Plankton: Oh oh. * the real life nuclear explosion from Dying for Pie. * SpongeBob: Well, he is dead and will never bother us again! * Plankton: THINK AGAIN!!!! * appears. * Plankton: I had it! you destroyed my restaurant and Karen! Time for you to face my wrai- * Santa: STOP! * SpongeBob: Santa? * Patrick: Santa is here!!! * Squidward: Hooray. (Sarcastically.) * Santa: I saw everything that Plankton was doing, and all people on the naughty list is going on the nice list. And all people on the nice list, or just Plankton are going to go on the naughty list. * uses his magic to do it. * SpongeBob: I'll take that. * the Naughty Nice Changer and breaks it. * Plankton: THAT TOOK 3 HOURS TO MAKE ANNOYING SPONGE!!! * gets pelted with coal. Trivia * Squidward has the smallest hat on the title card. * The ending is similar to the ending of a real SpongeBob episode Sing a Song of Patrick. They both end with a character(s) getting pelted by something. * This is the first holiday episode. Errors * On very rare airings, the Hailfax Film 2nd logo will appear instead of the Big Pebble Inc logo. Category:Runnervous Category:Episodes Category:Christmas Specials Category:2016 Category:Holiday Specials Category:Christmas Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts